User blog:AllisseLove/Chapter 3♥ My problem and it won't get over...
Hey, Thanks for all your comments so here's the next one... Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'It. Danny P.O.V. I was on the phone. (Danny is bold) She's gone! Are you sure hun? Yes she's not in her room! I think she is sleeping over by her friend. Or boyfriend who's that guy anyway? I didn't meet him... Knowing his name? No... Urgg okay.... well I speak you soon! Yep see you tomorrow! Bye Bye I hang up and walked back to her room and I said "I'll figure out who that guy is." After I think for a minute I said "what am I doing!?! I will get her now!" I stormed out her room and I grab my keys and walked to the door and ran out house and going to find her! Jack P.O.V. Kim was lying next to me she felt in sleep 5 minutes ago. She must be really tired. Danny, who slapped, kicked, punched and made wounds on her. I'm glad that she is here so I could protect her. I kissed her forehead. My mom opened the door and walked to me and asks/whispered "is she sleeping?" I nod. She said "take care off her Jack" I said "Yeah I will" Then we heard "He is looking for me... He is looking for me..." I looked down and saw Kim with her eyes open. I said "I thought you were in sleep?" She said "well think better he's looking for me." My mom asks "who?" She said "Danny" mom asks "who is Danny?" I said "mom Danny is her stepdad!" mom nod and Kim signed. She went out bed and walked to the window. I walked to her and put my arms around her. She looked at it and then again out the window. My mom said "do you think he will come here?" Kim said "hundred percent. He will look in every house." I said "I think you have to call you mom" She said "and then what should I say?'Hi mom, your man tried to kill me so I'm sleeping over at my boyfriends home!" and looked at me. I said "well that could work..." She gave me her dead glare and walked to her phone. Kim P.O.V. ' I walked to my phone and reached to my contacts and find a name Kalishia and I called her. ('Kim is bold) Kalishia Crawford Hi mom Hey sweetie! Why your not home? Mom he hurt me again and now I have wounds. Kimberly! HE won't do that! You can be sometimes a girly girl. MOM! He... you know what! I don't tell you. Kimberly! Why not? Mom you won't believe me! I believe you so tell! He had a knife and makes wounds on my arms and ''' '''one on my right leg a long one! Kim he won't do that! See you don't believe me but that monster!!!!! ''' '''Mom he did that's why I'm not home! Where are you hun? By my friends home and I'm save for now Kimberly please come back. No. I'm not going back for now ' '''I need time to rest and don't worry about school. ' '''I'm still going. Kimmy please? No I'm really sorry mom. ' *sign* why won't it be normal? '''I don't know mom. ' 'But I'm staying here for a while. ' Okay but you have to come home sometimes. 'I'll see bye mom ' *crying* bye Kimberly 'I love you ' I love you too. And she hangs up and tears streamed down my face. Jack came to me and hugged me. His mother was shocked. I laid my head against his chest and cried. This is the worst feeling I ever had. A sort off a fight between me and my mom. Then my phone rang. I picked up and said ('''Kim is bold) Hello? ' Bitch where are you!?! '''Danny I'm not telling you where I am! ' Listen to me you have to listen to me soo where are you! 'Ya can yell at me but I don't tell it! ' I am going to find you! If I meet your boyfriend then I will make for sure that He will break up with you and not have to date with her cause she's ugly, bitchy and never listen to me and I'm the boss over you! 'First of all ' 'You not going to find me ' 'Second He won't break up with me because he loves me! ' 'And third ' '''YOU NOT MY REAL DAD!!! NO BODY SCREAMS TO ME YOU AR SOOO A- I hang up I turned my phone off and threw it on bed. Tears are streaming down my face. His mother said "Hun you okay?" I shook and said to Jack "I wanted to sleep" He nod and carried me to his bed. He lied me down and pecked my lips. I smiled sadly and felt in sleep. Milton P.O.V. ' It was weird how Kim react but she said "I have period" It will be. Then the door bell rang and I opened it and saw Danny. He said friendly "Hey boy." I said "Hi mister" He ask "Is here a girl named Kimberly Crawford" I said "no sorry mister. Here lives only Krupnick" He said "okay then. Do you know where she is then?" I said "No mister" he said "okay sorry for bordering you" and he left. I closed the door. Off course I know where she is but I'm not gonna to tell him. Holy Christmas Nuts! Did I said 'gonna' I going to be cooler! I have to tell that to Julie. '''Danny P.O.V. ' Dam she is not here or by somewhere in this street. I went back home and took a nap. She is going to be found! ~next morning '''Kim P.O.V. I woke up. I didn't know what time it is. I turned around and saw Jack's face. I played with his hair so he will wake up. He woke up and kissed me. I said "Good morning too I guess..." he looked at his phone and said "Yup. It's 6.45 am" I nod and he said "slept well?" I said "little bit... and you?" He said "Yeah... you are save here." I nod. I grab my phone and turned it on. I saw that I had a text: YoU NoT sAvE TheRe. I'm WatChinG yOu! '' ''YuP YoU ReaD It KimMY. '' ''BrOKe YouR moMs HeARt. '' ''NoBoDy LoVEs YoU!! '' I stood there shocked I saw it was Danny. I said/whispering "I'm not save" Jack said "Did you say something?" I stood up and said "Say something?!?! No... I have to change." I walked and he grab me and said "Kim your hide something" I said "No. I just wanted to change" He said "Whiteout having new cloths?" Dam he's right and really got me. I said "Danny text me okay." I walked to my sport back and grab my clothes. He said "What did he text you?" I said "Let read you later!" I went to the bathroom. I changed, brushed my hair, put some make-up on and went back to the room to grab my phone. I opened the door Jack was not in his room probably downstairs. I grab my phone and walked downstairs. I went to the kitchen and was greeted by Joyce and his grandpa. I said "Morning" and sat next to his grandpa. He asks me "Soo... Kimberly... any news from Danny?" I said "He text me" he said "what did he said?" "DAD!" Hissed Joyce. He said "What it's only a question!" Then I hear "I dreamed about horses." I looked behind me and saw Jack and his sister I guess. He walked to me and said "Morning!" He looked at me and said "hey beautiful" and pecked my lips. Then he saw his sister face and said/whispering "Shit" and sat next to me. '''J'ack P.O.V. ' I was dressed and walked to my sister's room to wake her up. Only when I got there I saw that she was already done and sais to me "Jackie!!!!" she jumped on me. I said "Morning princess" she looked at me and I said "okay sorry princess Eliza" She said "I'll get you later." I laughed and said "come we have to eat" she nod and we walked downstairs and said "I dreamed about horses" I saw everyone sitting. I walked to them and said "Morning" and tuned to Kim and wow she was beautiful and I told her that and I pecked her lips. I forgot that my sister was here. I whispered "Shit" When I sat she said "Mommy, Mommy! Jack kissed a girl!" I said "here we go" My mom said "yeah I know" smiling at me. We eat our breakfast. I looked at the clock and I said "Kim we have to go to school" she said "Urgg! I hate it! Now can he find me!" I said "I protect you." My sister said "Yuck!" I said "what?" Kim and I went to my room to grab our stuff. We ran down stairs and said bye and walked to school. We reached school and walked in side I went to my locker and she went to hers. '''Kim P.O.V. ' I was by my locker and grab my stuffs : English, Math and History. Urgg history horrible teacher! I looked somewhere. It was that I was in trance. 'Kelsey P.O.V. ' I saw Kim by her locker and I went to her and said "hi girl!" she didn't response. I said again "hi girl!" still no response. I worried. I snapped with my fingers in the front from her face. Nothing she was still looking at one place. I said "Kim, Kim, Kim" I signed and said "hello earth on Kim!" I shook her by her shoulder and I yelled "KIMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shocked and I screamed. I shocked she was again in trance. I looked around and saw that luck not everybody heard that. I said "Kim are you on earth?" She said "Yes... I don't feel good." I jumped in someone's arms. She said "Ya know you in the arms from Jerry right?" I shocked and turned around and said "dude never touch me!" and I slapped him. I looked at Kim and she was frozen again. Grace came and said "Hey Kels, Hey Kim" I said "hey" She said "Umm... Kim? Kim?" She clapped in her hands but nothing. She is in trance. Grace got in panic "Do something! She won't react!" Eddie, Milton came to us saying "Hey Kim." still nothing. Milton said "Uohhhh..." He looked at Eddie and he understand it and said "I got this..." He took breath and yelled "JJJJAAACCKK!!!!" I said "Thanks for making me deaf!" and I slapped his arm and he said "Ow!" I snapped "Ohhh... Man Up!" Jack came to us and said "What!?!" Jerry said "Dude your chick is not reacting!" He looked at her and said "Kim?" and waved his hand in the front of her face. Nothing I said "Okay that's scary." Milton said "Yeah... Like when I saw her yesterday when I saw her she didn't want a lift." Eddie said "Maybe she's thinking about Danny?" Jack said "I guess... but why he hate her and she hate him." Jerry said "I got this." he walked to her and grabbed her shoulders.... O man she is gonna to scream... he shook her and yelled "KKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!" She screamed and slapped Jerry in the face. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She ran a way I ran after her with Jack. She ran to the girls bathroom. I said "I'll go for ya" he nod and I walked in side. When I was inside it was horrible to see this.... '''A cliffy.. Guessing... ' '''What sees Kelsey in the girls bathroom? ' 'What's wrong with Kim? ' 'Why was she in trace? ' 'If you have an idea for this story let me know sent me a message on my message wall! ' 'I hope you all enjoyed the third chapter! ' 'Love ya! ' '''AllisseLove♥ Category:Blog posts